Violent Disharmony
by thexlittlexlisa
Summary: But, in all honesty, she prefers it when they're standing a safe distance away. — Alison/Courtney DiLaurentis


ＶＩＯＬＥＮＴ ＤＩＳＨＡＲＭＯＮＹ  
— **two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.** —

* * *

Believe it or not, when Alison was a kid she loved to read (you're surprised already, I bet)

Stories about heroines (and even a few heroes)

who stepped out of their boring lives

and founded some new_** fantasmic **__world._  
(no, that's not misspelled. _it's a neologism - look it up)_

be it—Neverland, Terabithia, or even Wonderland.

Stories that blatantly defied anything** ordinary**

because really,

is there anything worse than being ordinary? (Maybe. But not to Alison.)

* * *

When she first meets the Liars, she brushes them_ off_.

They're just other fans.

Ordinary girls

who like her not as_ Courtney_,  
(the real person: complex and multi-faceted)

but as _Alison_  
(the carefully self-marketed bottle blond: forever a piece of connective unit of Rosewood)

* * *

Don't misunderstand

It's not that she doesn't love her liars.

They're the reason she _ lives_ this very _un_ordinary life  
(and for that she'll always be thankful.)

But, in all honesty, she prefers it when they're standing a safe distance _a w a y_.  
("you didn't even know me, when you knew me.")

* * *

And there is especially no 'safe distance' from Spencer Hastings, threat.

Whether within five feet or five yards—

she's sure to cause damage.

Sure, to some extent it's _funny _

. . . the way she gets so caught up in finding out her secrets.

It's a compliment for sure.

But _**it's also**_ _**annoying**_.

She sometimes wonders why she even bothers with her.  
(How mean, right? You're thinking_ Courtney_ would never think that about a friend. And you're right. She's the nice one.)

_Aria _probably would. Her mouth curves in a **deep** _frown_ when she's irritated. But she'd keep quiet. She never says anything that might be bad for business.

But Alison's the moody one. (at least sometimes). And when she's _tired_ of something, every part of her body shows it. It drips off her in visible layers.

* * *

So she makes it a point to stay distance towards Spencer.  
(as far as it's possible, I _love_ her.)

It saves her a trip to the asylum's office (again)

And stops her from being overly rude to a girl who didn't really do anything wrong.

Spence can't help it.

She's just another

**{extraordinary} **girl. (so much alike)

And that's not her fault.  
(it's me who made her and me who she'll replace)

* * *

She even feels a little sorry for _her_ now; on the rare occasion she crosses her mind.

But at most, it's an after**thought**.

* * *

"_We shouldn't be here. This is bad, we shouldn't be doing this."_

She stops in front of a hole in the ground (when did they start digging up the ground?)

and Alison sucks in air for her overworked lungs (who knew she was so out of shape?)

_The bottle blond_ reducing her speed so as to appear somewhat nonchalant

when finally approaching her.  
_  
"You have to stop! What do you think you're doing? You can't do this!"_

But before she can make her move _she_ jumps

_she_ wants blood, guts and her dead corpse.

(oh god, I am going to die alone)

Courtney is **fall**_ing_

straight into that hole and disappears.

Like Alice going

d

o

w

n

the rabbit hole

_-flash- _and she's gone.

And suddenly images of every book Alison ever read runs through her mind like pages turning on their own. And it's like she understands. She understands why Wendy had no second thoughts about jumping out her window to chase the sky for a boy she'd only just met. Or why Alice knew to follow that rabbit down a dark, dirty hole.

They had to.

In one moment they realized that **extraordinary** things awaited them on the _ other_ side, but you can't get there without jumping over an edge.

So, _Alison _did.

* * *

_She_ is not regretting it.

Their family tree has a lot of rotten apples,

it's just that the neighbour ones are contaminated as well,

starting from inside out (one down), she is eliminating them (four to go)

"_I'm_ Alison. _I'm_ fabulous."

— _the wasted years__, t__he wasted youth,_ _the pretty lies, the ugly truth_

_and the day has come where i have died, only to find, i've come alive._ —

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, when you're at the end of this more or less drabble, you should be utterly confused. You are? That's perfect, since that it is what I _want_. It's a fanfic about Alison/Courtney and sometimes it's from Courtney's and sometimes from Alisons point of view that I'm constantly changing to well, confuse you. Because this is how I felt reading Ali's Pretty Little Lies. I often thought she was to caught up in the role play of being Alison, thinking of herself as real Alison, forgetting she is Courtney (so often when I write Alison, it could be Courtney who thinks it)  
This drabble just should show the twisted mind of those two and how thin the line of madness and a healthy brain is. It should leave you devasted and unfinished, not mentioning to much nor to less.

Everything I wrote here has a reason, and just like Pretty Little Liars, it's a clue to many thoughts of mine.

Alison is one of the most amazing character that I ever came across and no matter what she did, I always will be a fan of her. Sasha Pieterse is a really amazing actor, she can pull cocky Alison, but even angsty and sad Alison. Just love her.

**Review ~***


End file.
